codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas in the Mountains Chapter 1
Christmastime and Kadic Junior High Being that the holidays were in full swing, all of Kadic was abuzz with excitement and merriment. The hallways and corridors were decorated with red, gold, green, purple and all variety of metallic and bright, bold colors speckling every area. There didn't seem to be a spot in Kadic that wasn't without holiday décor. Even the cafeteria was sparkling with tinsel, glitter and some romantic mistletoe here and there. Brave couples would stop to kiss each other when they had time to, and shier ones would just peck each other on the cheek affectionately. Seeing that Christmas vacation was coming up, the students had studied hard for their finals and were practically wiped out after all of their testing sessions had come to a close. The professors were feeling generous, thanks to the holiday season and the feeling of goodwill around them, so they had decided the whole faculty would be taking a field trip to the mountains to an old cabin with room for all. With lodging facilities in tact, the students would be accommodated for, save for keeping themselves warm when they were outside in the fresh, newly fallen snow. After Jean-Pierre had given his announcement over the PA, the students would have to have a written note of consent to travel on the fieldtrip. The due date for the slips was tomorrow, and they would be given checklists in order to know what things were true necessities and what wasn't allowed. They were each allowed a small gift to exchange at the gift exchange party the first night they arrived. Beyond that, they weren't allowed to have electronic devices, but that didn't mean that some of them would sneak them into the lodge. Jeramie and the others packed everything but the kitchen sink. Sissi and Odd brought their dogs' supplies, and Sissi made sure she brought along her sapphire and amethyst-encrusted ice skates for when the pond outside the lodge froze over. She wanted to impress everyone with her ice-skating abilities, which she learned when she was five, along with her Pencak Silat skills. Jeramie brought along his long-johns and other winter clothing with him. The others were well prepared with their assortment of heavy-padded winter coats and insulated gloves and hats for the chilly weather that lay ahead, but they didn't worry. At least they would be kept warm by the hot cocoa that would be provided as well as plenty of soup, and friendship. As soon as the students had been dropped off at Kadic's parking lot where the bus waited for them, they said goodbye to their parents and began filing in with excitement in their souls. Jim could hardly wait to sing Christmas carols and had been humming them even before the entire faculty disembarked. The bus driver was even merry with a rather furry Santa hat and a faux beard welcoming the travelers aboard. "Are we all ready to have fun ?", George asked to the students and faculty. A resounding yes accompanied by cheers and whoops followed. "Excellent ! Everyone all aboard then on the polar express !", George said, totally awash in the holiday spirit of things. Many of the students laughed at his joke and found their seats on the deluxe bus. The bus itself was more than accommodating, particularly since it had heated seats and cup-holders. It was the cushiest ride that many of the students had ever experienced. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Christmas in the Mountains Category:Content